Typcial Friday Night
by Disneyfan10
Summary: Most girls wear short skirts, she however, wears T-shirts while dreaming about the day the boy who only sees her as nothing more than a little sister, will finally realize that what he's been looking for has been right under his nose the whole time (one shot) (morden AU)


It was a usual Friday night at the Lodge as Feister walked into the empty kitchen. The whole place was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The reason for this was because Friday nights were date, movie, or basically anything else that teens do in the city on the eve of a weekend. In other words, the boys were out doing who knows what while Feister was stuck by herself. The boys urged Feister to go to the movies with them, or to the diner for a sundae. But Feister wasn't in the mood. This reason being is that on Friday nights was well….besides movies and dates, or late night frozen treats, it was also "hope to find a cute girl" night.

Long story short, Kid Blink snagged a date with this girl….only if he could find someone to go out with her friend because apparently they were a package deal. And who do you think Kid Blink picked as his wing man? That's right, Mush was out with some random girl thanks to Blink. Hence, the main reason for the oil that was fueling Feister's anger. But, if we're being honest here, it was mostly sadness.

Since she wasn't sleepy Feister decided to make herself a bag of popcorn and watch some movies in hopes she'd fall asleep on the couch and not have a care in the world. After getting a popcorn bag from the pantry, Feister teared opened the plastic, put the bag into the microwave, and set the time. To pass the time Feister decided to play some music. Not knowing what she wanted to listen too, she put the playlist on shuffle. Luck would have it _You Belong with Me _started to play. And, not being able to stop herself, Feister started to sing as she mindlessly walked around the kitchen as she waited for the popcorn to finish.

_"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers, dreamin' bout the day, when you wake up and find that what you're, lookin' for has been here the whole time!"_ Feister sang full heartily. Back when she was younger, Feister enjoyed the upbeat tempo and catchy lyrics. But, now that she's older. She understands the meaning of the song to the fullest. And sadly, Feister knows she probably won't get the happy ending like the music video has.

Soon enough Feister started to sing and dance around the kitchen without a care in the world. She knew Kloppman was busy with paperwork in his office, and the boys were out in the city having fun, so it wasn't like anyone would see this side of her. The popcorn bag soon finished, but Feister was too lost in her own little world as she sang and danced about her biggest life problem. And that's saying something for fourteen (almost fifteen) year old

* * *

"Never again am I lettin' ya drag me on a double date!" Mush said as he and Kid Blink walked into the Lodge. Mush kicked off his shoes, pulled off his hoodie and hung it on one of the hangers by the door.

"Quit griping it wasn't that bad," Kid Blink replied as he shook off his shoes and sweater.

"Not that bad!" Mush exclaimed. "Her friend kept hitting on me! And you know I like-" before Mush could finish, he heard music and singing?

"_You say you're fine I know you better than that. Hey, whatcha doin' with a girl like that!" _

"Who's singing?" Specs asked as he and some of the other boys walked into the Lodge.

"I can guarantee you that ain't me," Race said. Soon enough the rest of the boys had piled into the Lodge, all asking and wondering the same question. Who was singing? In a matter of moments they all headed to the kitchen, and sure enough, there was Feister, singing and dancing her heart out. The boys were in complete shock because never in her life has Feister danced. Much less sang. But boy, can that girl sing, and her dancing was cute. For once she was actually acting like a normal teenage girl. Singing and dancing around like nobody was watching.

Though the boys were all struck with shock, Mush was struck with the whole tool box. Shock, happiness, and love. The smallest smile appeared on his face while Feister sang and danced in her pjs shorts and oversized t-shirt while her ponytail bounced up and down, and all around. "I didn't know little Feisty could sing," Albert mumbled in shock.

"I didn't think a girl like Feisty could actually look….cute," Sniper added in disbelief.

"I did," Mush replied without even thinking very much. The other boys just glanced at each other and smiled with a knowing look in their eyes.

"_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry-_" *clap* *clap* "_-I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams, think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me…."_ Feister said as she continued to dance.

"Never, in my life have I heard Feisty say, or in this case sing somethin' with _that _much heart and emotion," Crutchie said with wide eyes.

"If you ask me, I say little Feisty has a little crush on-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Mush snapped quietly as he glared at Race.

"Why not?" the blonde boy questioned. "It's _so _obvious Feisty likes ya! Why else would she snap at ya fore you left to go be Blinky boy's wing man?" Race said in a "duh" like tone. "And you people say _I'm_ the dumb blonde. How about Mush for brains is the dumb blonde form now on!" Race exclaimed.

"I'm not even blonde!" Mush yelled.

"OW!" a voice yelled making all the boys stop fighting and look to where that came from. And sure enough, they all saw Feister sitting on the floor while rubbing her head.

"FEISTY!" all the boys yelled. They all ran up to the small girl and went into overly worried brother bear mode (which happens a lot more than you think)

"Are you ok?"

"How many fingers am I holding?"

"Should we take her to the doctors?"

"Do you remember your name?"

"Guys!" Mush yelled. "Give the girl some space, give her some air!" the boys stopped talking and then quickly backed away. Mush then turned his attention back to Feister and asked, "You ok?"

"Just fine Mush for brains," Feister replied with a small nod. Mush smiled before offering a hand to Feister, who took it shyly and he pulled her back up to her feet. Since her head was still spinning a bit, Feister ended up stumbling on her feet and right into Mush's chest. He caught her and chuckled quietly to himself when she looked up with widened eyes. Feister quickly stood up, tucked back her hair as she looked down and asked, "So….I didn't think you, any of you idiots for that matter, would back so soon."

"A pipe busted in the bathrooms and the whole place had to be evacuated for safety reasons," Specs explained as if it happened everyday.

"The diner was out of ice cream thanks to some kids birthday party," Romeo replied in a bitter tone.

"What'd bout you?" Feister asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Mush and Kid Blink. "How was your date?" she asked in the most cold and bitterest tone ever heard. The other boys took this as their cue to leave (mostly because they wanted to keep their hearing) but before the two boys could answer Feister said, "You know what? I don't care." with that being done Feister went to the microwave to get her popcorn. She opened the bag, then took a handful of the popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth before leaving the kitchen to go to her room.

"Now!" Jojo screamed as he walked back into the kitchen. "I'm not one to be snoopin' into other people's business but...if Feisty's behavior don't scream in big letters "I HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BEST FRIEND BUT I'M NOT GONNA ADMIT IT BECAUSE HE'S TOO STUPID TO EVEN NOTICE!" then I dunno what does."

"I don't like Feisty like that!" Mush yelled.

"Sure...and I don't like bacon," Jojo replied sarcastically. "Albert ain't stupid, Race isn't a complete idiot, an' Crutchie ain't a complete little ray of sunshine that must be protected at all costs."

"He still don't know that pluto ain't a planet anymore," Finch whispered as quietly as possible. Which made both Kid Blink and Mush jump up.

"Besides all that," Buttons shouted. "You really need to make a move or someone else will."

"Like anyone would make a move on Feister Johnson," Mush retorted as a nagging feeling started to twist into his stomach. "Besides, who in their right mind would risk gettin' killed." Buttons, Sniper, Ike and Mike just looked at one another before running out of the room. It was so obvious the four boys knew something was up. But Mush pushed that and the nagging feeling aside, assuming it was yet another trick to get _him_ to make a move on Feister.

* * *

The following Friday was the same as always. The boys were getting ready to go out, to the movies, dates or whatever. Except one. Mush decided to stay in last minute to keep Feister company for the night. And possibly makeup for last week. Though they were on good terms, it still wasn't a horrible idea.

"Can someone give me a ride to Time Square," Feister asked as she walked into the living room in some fitted jeans and a white short sleeve shirt that had different polaroid pictures with the words "live love, laugh," going across the middle in gold writing. She was wearing white high converse and her hair was in a different braid than usual. It started from the top right side of her head and went down, ending just below her shoulder.

"Where oh, where are you goin' all dolled up?" Race asked in a joking tone. "Do ya got a good lookin' date on this fine night." the boys started to laugh at Race's joke. Except for Mush, who let out a few (painfully) fake laughs for show.

"It isn't a date...just two friends gettin' pizza and chillin' out," Feister replied awkwardly. Which caused the boys stop laughing and stare with wide eyes and gaped mouths. Did...did Feister really just say...that she's….with a….and how?

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"Who is he!"

"Have fun!"

"I'll soak him!"

"What's his name!"

"He's so dead!"

"GUYS!" Feister shouted. "It isn't anythin' like that. We're just goin' for pizza."

"In Time Square?" Jack asked in a dad tone. "On a Friday night?"

"He literally asked me today after school!" Feister shouted. "So will one of you bummers give me a ride?" she asked calmly. None of the boys answered, they were still shocked that Feister. Feister! Was going on a date! Alone! With no supervision from any of them. "Anyone?" Feister asked quietly as she looked around the room. "Specs? Finch? Albert? Race?" said boys avoided eye contact. Same went for everyone else in the room. "Mush?" Feister asked hopefully. But, just like everyone else, Mush avoided eye contact. "Fine, I'll just get a taxi," Feister said with a hint of anger. She was about to walk out of the door, when she looked at the boys one more time and said, "Ya know, I was pretty stupid for thinkin' you'd all be happy for me." silence. "I'll be back fore curfew." and with that, the door closed and the boys were left in silence.

Nothing else was really said after that, and one by one, the boys left to go do their things. They urged Mush to go with them for an ice cream or something to get his mind off of Feister since it was obvious that he was phased most by this. But he refused and decided to drown his problems in a bag of popcorn. As he waited for the popcorn to finish, Mush decided to play some music to pass the time. Sure enough, _Singles You Up_ filled the kitchen, and he may have started to quietly sing to the catchy song about a certain dark haired girl.

Mush still couldn't believe that Feister was out on a….he had to remind himself that it wasn't a date. But that's how it starts out. Just two people hanging out getting pizza or the movies, then hanging out turns into dates, and then at the end of dates leads to kissing. Kissing leads to a relationship and a relationship means that….that Feister would be too busy to notice him anymore.

Which made Mush wonder. Out of all the girls in this city New York holds, it had to be Feister he had to fall for the most. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was just something about her that he couldn't get his mind off of. Maybe it was her eyes, or the way she always somehow made him at a lost for words.

By the time the popcorn finished, the song wasn't over just yet. _"If he ever singles you up, if he's ever stupid enough, I'ma be the first one calling you baby (baby) if he ain't holding you tight, if he ain't treating you right, I'ma be the first one calling him crazy (crazy). Cause girl, it's just a matter of time until you find, that the right guy's staring you back into your eyes, right now, no rush, but if he ever singles you up," _he sang to himself while dancing around the kitchen.

"What're you doin'?" a voice asked that made Mush trip over his own two feet and fall flat on the ground. He let out a loud groan and a voice started to ask, "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just don't sneak up on me like that again," Mush replied as he rubbed his head.

"Now you know how I felt last week." the moment the voice finished talking, Mush saw that it was Feister who had startled him.

"What're you doin' back so soon?" he asked changing the subject. Feister looked down as she quietly said, "Got stood up." at that moment, Mush wasn't sure how he felt. On one hand, he was relieved that Feister wasn't out with some bummer. But on another hand, he could just tell that she was sad.

"Then he's an idiot," Mush replied simply. "I know if I was in his shoes, I would've showed up and given ya a fun night in the city." the smallest smile appeared on Feister's face as she then offered a hand to help Mush up. Using all the strength she had, she pulled him up and they were standing up and avoiding eye contact. "So...do you wanna talk about it….?"

"If you think I'm upset think again," Feister huffed as she crossed her arms. "I started havin' second thoughts the moment I got out of the taxi. And if I knew you were stayin' in tonight then I wouldn't have gone, cause I'd rather stay here and watch movies with you than go out in the city on a Friday night." Mush couldn't stop the wide goofy grin from spreading across his face. "Would ya get that stupid look off yer face already," Feister said as she shoved Mush's head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah," Mush grumbled. "How bout yo got get changed and we can watch a movie." Feister just nodded with a smile before running off to her room to get changed. After that was done and Mush had made an extra bag of popcorn, the two of them plopped on the couch with the popcorn settled between them as Aladdin started to play on the tv. Before long the popcorn was gone and the two teens were in their normal sitting position. Which was Feister leaning into Mush while he kept an arm wrapped around her.

If the other boys were there at the moment, they'd all start with the usual, "aw...look at the lovebirds," or anything that has to do with them becoming more than friends. So it was a nice change to not be hearing and just be two close friends, snuggling on a couch watching a classic Disney movie and cracking jokes here and there. Soon enough, Feister's favorite scene came on and she couldn't help herself but act it out. Alright, sparky, here's the deal. If you want to court the little lady you gotta be a straight shooter. Do you got it?"

"What?" Mush asked playing along.

"Tell, her, the TRUTH!" Feister yelled as she whacked Mush with a pillow. Which now lead to a full blown pillow fight to the death. Ok...maybe not to an actual death, just until one person gave up in defeat. Which was a lot sooner because naturally Mush's favorite scene was the (in Feister's words) "the sappiest of them all". So the two of them once again settled back onto the couch. Only this time, Feister was laying on her back, knees up with her head on Mush's lap. "Still dunno why this is your favorite part," Feister said in a plain tone.

"Still dunno how you don't have a heart," Mush replied simply. He knew that somewhere in that place Feister calls a heart that there's a soft spot. You just have to _really _look deep _and_ down enough to find it. It isn't easy, and you'll get kicked out every now and again. Getting in is one thing, staying there is another.

Which meant that the sorry bummer who's able to break down Feister's walls will be a really lucky guy because it means that she will trust him enough to hold her heart. In other words, everyday, Mush watches out for the signs to see if Feister has a crush or something. And tonight proved that the day she starts liking boys is coming soon. Not only that, but Mush also knows that if worse comes then he'll be the one to pick up the pieces of a broken heart. Actually, Feister is doing a lot better than what Mush would have thought. After all, she did get stood up. It's good she's taking it so well, it's just weird because no one takes being stood up good.

"Hey, I have a heart!" Feister snapped as she sat up and looked Mush dead in the eyes.

"Really? Cause ya don't use it very much," Mush replied.

"Well _sorry_, if I'm not a hopeless romantic like you," Feister shot back.

"Please, I haven't been on a date in a year and one month," Mush replied in a obvious tone.

"What'd bout your mystery girl?" Feister asked as she sat up and rested her elbow on the couch. She leaned forward a bit and said, "Your restless little heart hasn't told that thing you call a brain to make a move already? Actually, scratch that, what surprises me _more_ is that you haven't moved onto the next girl yet."

"All of a sudden you're a love expert?" Mush asked in a amused tone.

"Why not?'" Feister asked shrugging it off. "I mean, I watch you and the other idiots blabber on about girls."

"Ok then, if you're such the expert, then tell me what I should do about my so called "mystery girl"," Mush said with quotation marks. Maybe, just maybe, this might be his chance to finally find out if Feister likes him back or not. Sure, it's a long shot, but what else is there. It isn't like Feister is the type of girl to wear her heart out on her sleeve.

Feister looked down to her lap and thought for a few moments. Her stupid mouth always gets her into situations like this. She knew the day that her best friend will be going out with girls again was coming soon. And then she'll be left with a shattered heart that will be impossible to put back together. It was already hard enough in the past, and just when Feister thinks she's finally heal. She finds out that Mush is crushing on some mystery girl that_ no one_ knows about. "Just do what you always do….tell her how ya really feel."

"Believe me I've tried, but every time I do, I get tongue tied," Mush replied with a slight hint of frustration hidden in his voice.

"That's nothin' new," Feister said with a small laugh.

"I'm serious Feisty!" Mush exclaimed. "I really,_ really_ like this girl, and I dunno what to do anymore! Yeah I could tell her how I feel, but then...what if she doesn't like me back? Or doesn't take me seriously! I know I've went out with a lot of girls in the past but she's just….she's more amazing that she even knows! And it drives me crazy knowin' that someday, another guy will make a move on her, and then what? I won't be able to tell her how I feel cause it'll be too late. And what if there's a break up? I'll be the one to pick up the pieces since we're close. And just….I wanna tell her that I like her, but I'm scared she'll…" then Mush flopped back onto the couch while rubbing his face.

Feister just sat there, her mind was racing every which way, and she didn't know how to react to all that. Feister knows Mush better than anyone, and she knows that he never, ever, talked about a girl that seriously before. Who ever this girl is, she sure is lucky. Not knowing what else to do, Feister grabbed Mush's hands and pulled him backup so now they were sitting eye to eye. Ok, not exactly eye to eye since Feister is much smaller, but you get the idea. "Look, I don't know much about love, but I know if a boy was as crazy about me as you are to...whoever this girl is, I'd wanna know."

"You would?" Mush asked quietly with wide eyes. When Feister nodded her head, Mush took a deep breath and started to say, "Well...um...ya see my mystery girl is…" he had to take another breath. Actually a few deep breaths since the room started to feel extremely warm. Mush shifted a bit in his seat before starting again. "She's….well...she's um...ya see...I like-"

"WE'RE HOME!" a loud voice sang out as the front door flew open. A fresh spring breeze rushed into the main room of the Lodge and then shut with a loud slam. It was Race who had to go and announce to the whole city that he and about a hand full of the other newsies were back (and a little too soon for Mush's liking)

"Mush you really should've come to the diner! There was this cute girl that Romeo was crushing on, but what's new? Anyways, when our waitress asked what he wanted, Rome here said, and I quote, "Well...me n u would be nice". And this girl gives him the most priceless look ever known to the earth!"

"It wasn't that funny," Romeo grumbled as he gave Albert the death glare. But the redhead continued to laugh it off.

"On another note, how was little Feisty's date?" Elmer teased with a smirk across his face. The other boys (besides Mush) started to make fun of Feister. Despite the fact that they weren't happy about hearing her plans for the night, if it gave them an excuse to tease her, then so be it.

"Got stood up," Feister replied in a cheery tone, which made the boys immediately shut up and all of a sudden start to ask questions if they should make a run to the store and get ice cream or some sweet treat to drown her sadness in. But her reply was, "It doesn't matter cause I got me an upgrade." and she slung an arm around Mush, who may have started to smile and get the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Are the love birds finally admitting their-"

"We are not lovebirds!" Mush and Feister both yelled while pulling away from each other. But on the inside, they both secretly wished they were

* * *

**Author's note**

**Yeah...so this is what happens when you get an unexpected burst of writing creative. I literally had a brain explosion for this and had to write it before the creative passed or it would've came out like trash (rhyme not intended) Besides me and my weird brain, I know you're all mentally screaming at these two obvious children (I am too so don't worry) The songs I used are...You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift and Singles You Up by Jordan Davis, don't**** own the songs, btw, or newsies, but oc characters are mine. Ok reminder the Newsies/Tuck Everlasting cross over is coming out next month. Oh and, just a heads up, it's not what you'd usually expect for this type of cross over it's actually completely different from any others I've read so just prepare yourself if it isn't what you'd expect. What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading**


End file.
